Long term hematopoietic stem cells (LT-HSCs) are rare progenitors that reside in adult bone marrow and give rise to the entire repertoire of mature blood cells. These cells are essential for the maintenance of all blood cell compartments. Stem cell transplantation can be a useful adjunct in therapy for hematologic malignancy, autoimmunity and immunodeficiency, among others.